Jareths Eyebrows
by Redaura
Summary: Jareths getting married! This is what happened on his stag night!


I read somewhere a line that triggered the reaction to the knowledge of what nearly happened to a mate's step-dad on a stag night. The groom needless to say bit the dust.  
  
/italics/ *thoughts* ~flashback~  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Jareth couldn't believe it! He was finally getting married" to his sweet Sarah. He leaned on his windowsill and thought about the struggle it had been…  
  
~~~  
  
He had come up behind her and she'd screamed at him, the shrill flash of panic, that only the truly shocked and terrified could emit.  
  
"Hello Sarah." He mocked her huskily, his best arrogant I-am-so-much-better- than-you act. "What are you doing in my realm?"  
  
"I was just in the park! With Toby! Where's Toby…? TOBY!" she yelled in panic. "What have you done with him?!" she demanded in anger, ready to attack him. "If you you've…!" she trailed off as she heard Toby cry "Sarah…? Where are you? This isn't funny…"  
  
"He is still in the Mortal Realm."  
  
"Then why", she asked dangerously, "am I here?"  
  
"I don't know, something to look into while you stay, hmm?"  
  
"I AM NOT STAYING HERE!"  
  
"You have no choice in the matter, having entered here of your own free will." He cut through her rage, cool and decisive.  
  
"I did NOT enter here of my own free will! You must have…"  
  
"I did NOTHING!" he bellowed at her. She regarded him, surprised for a moment, and carried on heedless.  
  
"Then what! Why? How?!" she looked at him expectantly for an answer.  
  
"As I said, something to look into."  
  
"I can't stay here!" Sarah exclaimed, "I have to go to work! And Toby… I can't just leave him!"  
  
"I shall send him home."  
  
"Hang on! /I'll/ take him home…" she screamed in frustration at the empty air. When he arrived back in front of her she gave a frosty reception and an equally icy glare. She hunched her shoulders and demanded that he send her back.  
  
"I can not." He had stated simply. He had meant for her to follow him to the castle, but instead she didn't believe him. Foolish child.  
  
"Why? Will you strain what ever is in your head?" the sarcasm oozed into the oceans. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it. Tried to ignore the fact that he had a woman, her of all women in front of him. What he couldn't do to her while the Shredding had shoved her his side of it…  
  
"The very Realms themselves placed you here. Let's find out why." He offered her his gloved hand, and had to swallow a yell of triumph when she gingerly accepted. In a swirl they where in his throne room. His /clean/ throne room. His mother had visited…  
  
"It's clean," was all she said. He didn't sop her from looking around in interest and curiosity. Maybe he could get her to stay. Maybe the Bog of Eternal Stench smelt like his Aunt Nans' prize roses. The image of telling her that made Jareth fight to keep a straight face. Sarah immediately assumed he was laughing at her. *Oh yea of great paranoia.*  
  
"So why?"  
  
"I shall put some people on to it. Shall we?" he gestured to his gardens. It would kill time, not that any time could be spent badly in her presence.  
  
***  
  
"You're a spoiled brat!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Me?! Look at yourself you mighty pompous /Goblin King!/" she shrieked like a fish wife.  
  
Time well spent? Definitely. They couldn't ignore each other now and Jareth vowed he wasn't going to be the first to apologise. At dinner she sulked and he smirked. He was the very soul of courtesy. He'd escorted he to her rooms, giving her a room fit for her. A princess, a Goblin Queen to be.  
  
"I hope," he paused and bowed extravagantly, stretching and showing his body off for her to appreciate, "you'll find your rooms satisfactory."  
  
"Thank you." She'd said it so neutrally it had killed his heart. He'd silently withdrawn.  
  
From the safety of his chambers he'd watched her spin delightedly round her room as she bubbled with glee. It had made something in side of him swell to bursting. The knowledge that she was happy to be in the Underground was a blessing indeed.  
  
***  
  
The next day a band of worried advisors regarded the Goblin King cautiously. After they'd told him why they thought Sarah was here, they'd edged to wards the door. To their surprise Jareth had just laughed in his egomaniac way and said "perfect."  
  
***  
  
Do you want to know what happens next? Do you like this? Well review and tell me! Please! 


End file.
